


its nitey nite bro. its beddy bye  dude

by strider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: its very wholesome dirk is just maladjusted but its fine, this !! is not !! ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider/pseuds/strider
Summary: dirk misses sleeping in bed w his bro bc he is baby.
Kudos: 12





	its nitey nite bro. its beddy bye  dude

**Author's Note:**

> all my stuff is written while drowsey and full of unprecidented amounts of love for alpha dave and uneditted/betad dont @ me

You'd never let him see you like this. At least not uninebriated, or at your age. But a lot of the time, when he's been gone for days at a time, you miss him too much to resist being a little weak to your need for affection from your big bro. You know it'd be endlessly weird to anyone who doesn't understand you both, and you constantly beat yourself up for it enough, so you don't even bother trying to deal with how he might feel about how awkwardly enamoured you are with him, in a bro-way. 

You sigh as you lift your covers and plant your feet on the cold floor, grabbing and clinging to Cal as you stand, having been unable to sleep for hours now and given up on it in your own room. You hold Cal close to your chest in a hugging cling as you pad as silently as possible across the apartment, despite there being nobody around to hear or disappoint, even slowly opening the door to Dave's room to peek inside when you know he isn't there. 

You and your bro have been to hell and back together. You're still attached to his side even after many years of not sleeping beside him, even if you did that for a few more years than most kids would anyways. 

You let yourself in, even returning the door to the mostly closed state you found it in. Your eyes adjust to the darkness with a few blinks, all his blinds being closed and the light the streetlamps cast through the windows in the hallway being blocked out by the door. You approach Dave's bed, a tiny smile on your face which you would fix if you felt the muscles move in such a way when you weren't exhausted. As you lift the comforter and sheets, you spy one of his shirts laid on the bed folding from the movement beneath it. You snatch it as it almost tumbles from the mattress and as you tuck your legs under the blankets. You stare down at the face of Christian Bale in a ridiculously looking ironic screenshot from American Psycho, as though you're trying to decide what to do with it even though you knew since the moment you did a miniature ab crunch to get it. 

You prop Lil Cal up against a pillow while you find the head hole of the shirt and slip it over him. If he could stand it would hang below his feet, probably. You collect him in one arm and wiggle under the covers while fighting with your other arm and legs to get the blanket untwisted up. Not a single bed has been made in this apartment in all the time you've lived here as far as you know, which is really only a pain when you just wanna settle down under the messed up blankets. Once you pull them up to your neck though, your muscles relax easily like how a wilting leaf appears to soften now that you are surrounded by him. Or at least, things reminiscent of him. Of home and peace and safety. 

Both arms wrapped around Cal securely, you pull him against your face and take a breath of the smell of his shirt. You don't deliberately sniff things of his often for how creepy it seems even to you, but it feels comforting, your mind like a baby being pacified by his cologne.

You don't even need to toss and turn to get comfortable. You adjust the pillows slightly and settle half on your side, half on your stomach, squishing Cal as you stim by pressing your fingers against the soft sheets and petting them, sometimes grabbing them like you'd grab the front of Dave's shirt as a child when you don't want him to leave you.  
Falling asleep is easier and peaceful in here, drifting into unconsciousness to thoughts of being cradled by your big bro. 

\---

You wake up cradled carefully against a strong chest you didn't know would arrive so soon, but let your minds waves lapse back into the ocean of sleep in your comfort.


End file.
